


Golden Days

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: John's got a gift for his lover, but nothing's ever so simple
Relationships: Andy Davidson/John Hart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Yes, I'm writing another John rarepair, no one can stop me, and these two are adorable, hush. But then again, if you clicked on it, you're probably hype for content, so... you're welcome
> 
> Squares filled: Gold

“Eyes shut,” John said, his tone light, but he's smirking deviously. Andy, sitting on the couch in his - their - flat, looked at him quizzically. “Come on now, I won’t bite.”

“I’ve got some marks that would say otherwise,” Andy said, hand rubbing at his neck. Not that the marks had been unwanted. He’d gotten a few knowing looks from coworkers the next day, but it had been worth it. And this would be too. Andy sighed and closed his eyes.

“Good boy,” John teased. Andy shivered as John’s hand brushed his own. “Can’t have you spoiling the surprise, now can we?”

“I don’t like your surprises,” Andy lied half-heartedly. A bad habit he’d picked up from his lover. He appreciated John’s spontaneity. Sometimes. It all depended on how much dignity the surprise would cost him in the end. 

“You love them,” John said, voice tinged with laughter. He lifted Andy’s hand gently, and Andy could feel him fasten something around it. 

God, if it was handcuffs again, Andy was going to protest. Yes, he was a copper, no, that didn’t mean every single bedroom activity needed to involve handcuffs, no matter how much John seemed to enjoy them (and how much he enjoyed them too.)

“You can open your eyes now,” John said, sounding almost nervous. That couldn’t be right. John didn’t do nervous. He just upped the bravado and bluffed his way through. Andy opened his eyes to see John still smirking, any sign of nerves hidden well. He lifted his wrist to find not a cuff like he feared but a bracelet.

“Huh,” Andy said, moving his hand so he could take in all the details. The bracelet was gold, made of three thin chains braided together loosely. Andy supposed it was nice, but it kept catching on his arm hair. Ouch. It was also rather delicate, nothing like any bracelet Andy’d seen a bloke wear before, not that many blokes wore bracelets. But then, John wasn’t your conventional bloke by any means. 

“What, don’t like it?” John said, smirk stiffening. “I wasn’t quite sure what was conventional in this time.” Andy shook his head.

“It’s pretty,” Andy ventured, not wanting to hurt John’s feelings. “I’m just not used to pretty.” John sighed melodramatically.

“This culture is so toxic,” John muttered before leaning closer and laying a hand on Andy’s knee. “Ignore what anyone else would say about it. Do you like it, or should I steal you something better?” Andy was about to answer when the second half of the question sunk in and he stared at John, eyes wide.

“Please tell me you didn’t steal this,” Andy said, absolutely unable to tell if John was fucking with him or not. John leaned his head back and laughed.

“Relax. There was no thievery involved in the procurement of this bracelet.” John met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “If there was, there’s no way I would have told you; you’re a cop. Which is your biggest flaw, by the way.”

“I like being a cop,” Andy protested. “I do good things; you’re just a petty thief.” Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as it just sent John into another fit of laughter.

“I’m anything but petty,” John said once he’d recovered. Andy would beg to differ; he’d seen John argue with Jack. “And the fact that you still have hope in the system is adorable. But I have some sense of self-preservation left, even after spending far too long on this backward rock. I’m not so soft that I can just let things slide.” 

Something twisted in Andy’s stomach at John’s words. He knew John was a criminal, that he was from the future, that he was ‘Jack’s ex-wife,’ but knowing was different than hearing John long for the stars.

“I guess not,” Andy said shortly. He fumbled with the bracelet’s clasp, then dropped it in John’s hand. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m going to bed. Don’t wait up.” Andy pushed past John and was surprised when he wasn’t stopped. 

He stole a quick glance back as he slipped into the bedroom. John was staring at him, befuddled, fist clenched tight around the bracelet. Andy didn’t turn back, just methodically started preparing for bed. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he looked in the mirror to see John standing in the bathroom doorway.

“What did I say?” he asked, leaning casually against the doorframe, shoulders tense. “I thought we were over the whole ‘I hate cops but like you’ thing. I’d really rather not have that fight again.” Andy spat in the sink and tried not to glare at John. He didn’t realize he’d done anything wrong.

“You didn’t say anything. I think I’ve just come to my senses.” Andy dropped his toothbrush in the cup and turned to leave the bathroom. This time when he pushed past, John caught his wrist.

“About what?” John said, looking almost worried again. “That you’re not a jewelry guy? Fine, I can get you something else; it’s really no problem. Or if you don’t want anything, that’s fine too. Whatever you want.” John was rambling, and Andy stared at him in disbelief. He’d gotten to know the man behind the facade, but John had never let the mask slip so far. 

“The bracelet was fine,” Andy reassured him. “Not my style, really, but I appreciate the gesture.” John nodded, but his brow still creased with worry. Andy realized that if he was being left, it wasn’t happening tonight, and sighed. A blessing and a curse. “Let’s just go to bed.” He moved toward the bed, but John didn’t budge.

“What did you mean about coming to your senses?” he asked bluntly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Andy hedged, cursing his stupid slip of the tongue. John shook his head and straightened up.

“It does. Because if I’ve misread this situation and you don’t feel the same, then it’s best that I just go now,” John snapped. Andy stared, unable to think of anything to say. John seemed to take it as confirmation and went for the door. This time, Andy caught him by the wrist.

“No!” Andy said, panicked. John turned back and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Really?” John said coldly. “Because I think you’ve shown you do. Why get so flustered over a simple gift if you weren’t planning to dump me in the near future?”

“Cause no one’s ever gotten me anything!” Andy shouted, a little louder than he would have liked. John blinked at him, surprised.

“Really? Nothing?” John asked, going from cold to concerned in a heartbeat. Andy nodded, blushing slightly.

“I’ve only ever had girlfriends before, and they always expected me to buy things for them. None of them lasted long enough for a holiday, so I suppose that might have chan-” Andy was cut off by John kissing him, hands cupping his face. He was startled for a moment, then kissed back, grateful for the calm in the storm. When John pulled back, Andy was frightened by the ire in his eyes.

“I hate this fucking era,” John spat under his breath. Andy felt his heart break slightly. He’d had hope, but it all came down to this, yet again.

“If you hate it here so much, why don’t you leave?” Andy said bitterly. He pulled away from John and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. John was silent, but Andy refused to look. If John really did leave, then Andy didn’t want anyone to see him cry. He needed John much more than he could admit, even to himself. The bed dipped under new weight, and Andy felt hands on his shoulders.

“Why would I leave when you’re here?” John murmured, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into Andy’s back. Andy ignored how he leaned into John’s touch, how he leaned into John’s words. They were exactly what he wanted to hear. And so they couldn’t be true.

“You’re always complaining about how shitty it is here though,” Andy deflected. John sighed a sigh that turned into a laugh halfway through.

“Yes, I miss my home sometimes,” John admitted. “And yes, Cardiff is a lot different than what I’m used to. Weird climate, sexy accents, a ridiculous number of sheep. And your culture can be so… close-minded sometimes.”

“It’s not that bad,” Andy protested lightly.

“Yes, yes, it is,” John said, his tone brooking no argument. “But I got used to it. And there are definite benefits.” John leaned down close to Andy’s ear. “You being the biggest one.” Andy couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him.

“Am I really the biggest then?” Andy teased. John’s laughter was light-hearted and carefree, if a bit too close to Andy’s ear.

“I suppose I’ll have to double-check,” John said, managing to get Andy up on the bed and underneath him before Andy could blink. They kissed again, passionate but with a certain slowness that came with knowing they had all the time in the world. 

The sex was the same way, full of murmured encouragement and gasped praises. Andy never felt as content as when he came with John’s name on his tongue. As they crawled beneath the covers, still exchanging lazy kisses, Andy’s satiated brain managed to remember one unresolved issue.

“About the bracelet,” Andy said, pulling away from John’s relentless mouth. John pouted slightly but nodded.

“What about it? I can return it, get you something more your style.” Andy shook his head.

“Keep it. You look nice in gold,” Andy said firmly. John grinned and kissed him again. The bracelet was recovered from a pocket of discarded jeans. Andy fastened it securely around John’s left wrist, then kissed the back of John’s hand.

“Charmer,” John teased, the hypocrite.

“You love it,” Andy rebutted before he could think. He froze for a second in panic, but then John was laughing and he couldn’t help but join in.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” John said, raw and genuine. Then he kissed Andy again, and everything felt alright. He could get used to this feeling, the euphoria and peace. There was love, and the whole world felt light. Yeah. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
